If I Never Knew You
by Angels Of Death
Summary: um... this is our first fanfic/songfic so don't blame us if it's really really lame. please R/R!!! PLEASE!!!!!!! even if it really sucks


1 A/N: This is our first songfic so don't expect it to be too good. You'd probably think it's lame but we hope you won't give us such a hard time. =)  
  
Oh…and by the way, it's about Draco and Ginny. Both their families don't approve of their relationship so this is the thoughts that are going through their heads. Please read.  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this songfic are created by J.K Rowling. None of these are ours!  
  
2 ~  
  
3  
  
4 If I Never Knew You (Love Theme from POCAHONTAS)  
  
If I never knew you  
  
4.1 If I never felt this love  
  
I would have no inkling of  
  
How precious life can be  
  
  
  
Draco was getting ready for his seventh year at Hogwarts. It was only 8 o'clock so he had another 3 hours until he had to be on Platform 9¾. Draco had nothing to do so he thought of how he could make the school year better than the last but he didn't know how. How could he make his school year better if he was not allowed to see Ginny? He also thought of how much his situation matched a song that he once heard on a muggle radio called "If I Never Knew You."  
  
  
  
And if I never held you  
  
I would never have a clue  
  
How at last I'd find in you  
  
The missing part of me  
  
  
  
He tried not to think about Ginny. But he couldn't help it. Every time her name popped up in his head. When he tried to think of something else it always came back (Ginny…Ginny…Ginny). His relationship with Ginny was special. He had never felt the same way about someone else. Ginny was the reason Draco woke up everyday. But now he could never hold her again or tell her how much he loved her.  
  
  
  
In this world so full of fear  
  
Full of rage and lies  
  
4.2 I can see the truth so clear  
  
In your eyes  
  
So dry your eyes  
  
  
  
Draco reflected on the time when he had told Ginny about his father wanting him to become a Death Eater. He could see the understanding in her eyes. She understood what it was like to be him. No one else had been able to. He wasn't sure if he could find another person who would replace Ginny's place in his heart.  
  
  
  
And I'm so grateful to you  
  
I'd lived my whole life through  
  
Lost forever  
  
If I never knew you  
  
  
  
As he walked down to the kitchen he thought about how his life would be if he had never knew Ginny. He imagined a life without hope, without faith and furthermore a life without…love. Ginny taught him what love was and how it felt like. Every moment he had with Ginny was precious and now he could only relive those memories in his mind not in real life.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
If I never knew you  
  
I'd be safe but half as real  
  
Never knowing I could feel  
  
A love so strong and true  
  
  
  
Ginny sat in her bedroom on the day that school started, listening to a song that was playing on the muggle radio that her father had enchanted and given to her secretly so her mother wouldn't freak out at him. The nice soothing song that was playing was called "If I Never Knew You." As her mind thought of everything that would happen in this year and the only thing that she could think of was the word "Draco." As it played, she sang along with the tune A.N. let's just say that she's heard it before ok???????????? Everything seemed to remind her of him. She knew that their relationship was strong but if only their relationship was given a chance. The thing she felt for Harry was just admiration but Draco and her had something stronger than admiration it was love.  
  
  
  
I'm so grateful to you  
  
I'd lived my whole life through  
  
Lost forever  
  
4.3 If I never knew you  
  
  
  
Ginny reflected on the time when she felt like the world had turned against her. But still Draco stood by her side and helped her through. Draco had put up with her when sometimes he knew she was wrong. She couldn't imagine her life without Draco. She was glad for the memories that Draco and her shared. Ginny couldn't bare to think what her life would be without Draco.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
4.3.1 I thought our love would be so beautiful  
  
  
  
Draco was on Platform 9¾ as he waited for the Hogwarts Express. Now he regretted being a Malfoy and a Slytherin. If Ginny's family didn't dislike his family so much then maybe there was a chance for Draco and Ginny but that wasn't the case. He didn't think that his father would feel so strongly against his relationship with Ginny. His father had threatened that if he saw Draco with Ginny again then he would hurt Ginny. Draco couldn't let that happen.  
  
  
  
4.3.2 Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
  
  
  
Ginny was on Platform 9¾ but wasn't aware that Draco was only metres away. Her family was more enraged than surprised when she had told them that she was involved with Draco. Her father was furious. Lucius Malfoy was his rival and the thought of his daughter having something to do with Malfoy's son was just unbearable for him. Ginny's brother Ron was speechless but clearly fuming. Draco Malfoy was his school enemy. Her family had forbidden her to speak even to approach Draco. Ginny was really upset. All she wanted to do was to bring two families who despised each other to come together and become friends working through Draco and herself. She didn't think that she would cause so much frustration.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
4.3.3 I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
  
All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
  
  
  
As Draco stepped into the Hogwarts Express but he accidentally bumped into someone as a result of being deep in thought about the song that he heard. He didn't know why but he couldn't get the song out of his head, for he was still running the song in his head. He turned to face the person who mumbled a "sorry". Draco looked up but was too much in shock to say anything. The person who mumbled the reply was………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Ginny. Her eyes widened into the size of seafood platters. Draco could see the pain in her eyes. Not from the accident from something else…  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny mumbled a "sorry", still running the song she heard through her head but still looked up just to see who it was but was too speechless to say anything else. She couldn't stand the temptation of putting her arms around him already and now he was making the temptation worse. She wanted to tell Draco what she was thinking but was unaware that Draco wanted to do the same. Their words jus came out at the same time.  
  
  
  
Ginny: Oh. If I never knew you  
  
Draco: There's no moment I regret  
  
Ginny: If I never knew this love  
  
Draco: Since the moment that we met  
  
Ginny: I would have no inkling of how precious life can be  
  
Draco: If our time has gone too fast I've lived at last  
  
Both: I thought our love would be so beautiful  
  
  
  
4.3.4 I thought our love would be so beautiful  
  
We'd turn darkness into light  
  
  
  
Ginny knew that she shouldn't be even talking to Draco so she got up and started to turn around but…  
  
  
  
4.3.5 And still my heart is saying we were right  
  
  
  
Draco quickly pulled her into a tight hug before she could get away. He muttered comforting words when he found she was crying. The last few weeks were hell for them both. Just holding her in his arms made up for the few weeks without her. Draco wanted that moment to last forever. It felt so right. Draco still had something to tell Ginny.  
  
  
  
Ginny didn't even know that she was crying. The tears just spilled out. She wanted to tell Draco something.  
  
  
  
4.3.6 Draco: We were right.  
  
4.3.7 And if I never knew you  
  
Ginny: If I never knew you  
  
4.3.8 Draco: I'd lived my whole life through  
  
Ginny: Empty as the sky  
  
Both: Never knowing why  
  
Lost forever if I never knew you  
  
  
  
Draco and Ginny both looked into each other's eyes. They could see the pain in each other's eyes slowly fading away. Their eyes agreed. Both of them would sacrifice anything to be together. Draco and Ginny didn't know that everyone was looking at them. Some people with tears in their eyes. They looked so perfect together…. Draco and Ginny walked away hand in hand into the train both smiling for the first time in a long time.  
  
~  
  
A/N: How's that for a start? Goood? It was supposed to be sad but I don't think it is but anyway...please review.  
  
p.s. from Bonnie hey bonnie clone-clone, Katie, Melissa and Amanda… this is a msg for u's!! YOU GURLZ ROCK AND THANK U FOR ALL UR SUPPORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Angels Of Death~  
  
muhahahhaahhahahahha!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
